Tamaranean-Earth Marital Relations
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: This has been coming for years. It’s Nightwing’s and Starfire’s wedding! But oh boy, are there some bumps along the way! {Love You Universe} (threeshot) (COMPLETE)
1. Baby

**_Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I totally forgot it was Saturday. This is the last story I'll upload for a while. I'll still be writing but I think I just need a break and to take pressure off._**

 ** _The title to this chapter is much like Changeling's and Raven's wedding story. They each have a love song but there's a ton of songs named Baby so pick your favorite!_**

 ** _As always, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Nightwing paced in a tight circle. "I can't hear you."

"Because of the screaming!" Bruce Wayne (Batman) yelled.

"Go to a different room."

"I am!"

Nightwing's eyes widened. _I can hear him clearly!_ "Wow!"

Bruce glared through the communicator. "Just help me! It won't stop crying! I can't go anywhere in this house without hearing it!"

"First of all, stop calling him an it."

Bruce groaned.

"Second, it's been three days."

"That's all?!"

"Yes. Babies cry. If he has colic, he's going to cry for a while."

"Dear heavens…"

Nightwing's lips quirked before he set them in a straight line. "Damien is just new to the world. Give him a chance to get his bearings."

Bruce sighed. "Tim has fled. I haven't seen him since the first night. Selina has taken to crying along with him and Alfred wears earplugs."

Nightwing's lips twitched but he pulled them back in quickly. "It will get better. Cal cried all the time and Bas cried for a month straight. It'll get better."

"But they don't cry anymore?"

"Bas doesn't cry unless someone's upset and Cal doesn't cry unless something's legitimately wrong."

Bruce sighed again. "I suppose I should get off the phone and see to him."

"Does that mean you're not coming tomorrow?"

Bruce blinked slowly. "Do you not want me to come?"

"That's not what I said."

"That's not an answer."

Nightwing groaned. "Don't act like this. I'm getting married. It's supposed to be a happy day."

"Alright! I'll come. See you tomorrow."

"Nightwing out." Nightwing closed his communicator without waiting for his response. He was stressed enough without overcoming daddy issues, too.

He left the office and traveled to the common room. Changeling was there, pacing in a tight circle. "He might be wet. He might be hungry. He might be tired. He might be the spawn of Satan!"

Nightwing frowned and cocked his head.

"I don't know what you want from me! There doesn't have to be anything wrong with him! He can just cry! Why did you call me?! Whatever!" Changeling hung up.

Nightwing raised a brow. "Anything wrong?"

Changeling spun around and began to answer but his communicator rang. He snatched it up. "What?!"

Clark Kent's (Superman) voice rang out clearly. "Look, I'm sorry. I just haven't slept in two days. I'm not used to babies. I'll see you tomorrow."

Changeling nodded. "Changeling out." He closed the device and looked at Nightwing while blowing out a breath. "Why oh why couldn't Lois have kept that kid in for another week?"

Nightwing groaned. "I wish Selina had. Bruce isn't ready for this."

"He's having problems, too? What are the chances that their kids would be born the same day and both like to cry?"

"I know it's wrong but I'm enjoying how much trouble he's having. It's about time he had to conform to someone else's desires."

Changeling grinned. "I know Connor messin up Clark makes me laugh."

Nightwing blew out a breath. "Whew! I thought I was a bad son!"

"You are." Changeling laughed at Nightwing's look. "But I am, too."

The common room doors opened and Jinx stomped in.

"What's with you?"

Jinx stomped to the kitchen and yanked open the fridge door. She apparently couldn't find what she was looking for and slammed the door.

"Jinx!" Nightwing and Changeling walked over. "What's wrong?"

She whirled around and pressed a finger to Nightwing's chest. "Your fiancée's not about to drive me crazy!"

Both grimaced but Nightwing spoke. "Where is she?"

"She's driven everyone away! Raven won't come out of her room, Bee lost her temper and cursed and Terra cried."

"Yikes." Changeling shuffled away. "Does this mean I have to calm Rae down?"

"You should probably check on her." Jinx calmed herself.

"What's the problem now?" Nightwing asked as Changeling slipped out.

"She's freaking out over the ceremony and the last minute prep for the wedding here. She keeps calling everyone to make sure everything's on schedule. She's turned into a Bridezilla!"

"Not that I'm condoning her behavior but shouldn't she make sure everything's going according to plan?"

"Not every minute of the day! She's called the florist thrice! Today!"

Nightwing grimaced again. "I'll talk to her."

323

Nightwing knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

He pressed the button that would let him into Starfire's room. "Can we talk?"

"I am quite busy at the moment, Fiancé Nightwing. I have to phone the florists once more to make certain that we have the correct flowers-"

"Star." He cut in. "Here. Let's sit down. Give me the phone."

Starfire held onto it.

He struggled to take it from her. "Give me the phone."

She let it go.

He set the phone behind him. "You have to relax. It's just a wedding. The only thing that matters is that we're getting married. The flowers don't matter, the clothes don't matter-"

"My dressing!" Starfire clapped her hands to her face.

He pulled her hands down and held them. "It doesn't matter. As long as we say our vows, nothing else matters."

"And you will say words from your heart?"

He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout before pulling it back in. "I will."

Starfire smiled. "I will re the laxing. I apologize for running away our friends."

"They understand but maybe don't push your limits?"


	2. Somebody to Love

**_Somebody to Love is one of my favorite Queen songs but I love the way Anne Hathaway sung it in Ella Enchanted, which is a fantastic movie and even better book. I really love this chapter because I don't write much action but I really love it. Action movies are my jam!_**

 ** _Tell me how you like (or don't) as you enjoy ad review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Today's the big day." Cyborg said when Nightwing came into the kitchen.

Nightwing groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Getting cold feet?"

"I really don't want to say my vows."

"Understandable."

"Because I haven't written them yet…" Nightwing grimaced when Cyborg spit his coffee out. "Yeah."

"You haven't written your vows yet?! You're getting married _today_!"

Nightwing shushed him. "Don't draw Raven out of her trance! She might tell Star!"

"Ooh, you in trouble!"

Nightwing hung his head. "I know. Why are you up so early?"

"To sneak in some coffee before we go. I figured you'd skip your sunrise yoga."

"I wasn't doing yoga. I was trying to write vows on the roof. I've been there since three."

"What have you got so far?"

Nightwing made a noise with his mouth. "Today is our wedding day."

"Ooh, you in trouble."

"I know! What am I gonna do?!"

"Relax. You have all day. Just go somewhere after we land and think. If you can, get in the mood on the way there."

Nightwing nodded. "You're right. It's probably so hard because I'm trying to force it. If I just relax, it'll just come to me."

3 2 3

Nightwing sighed. He did not get any thinking in on the trip to Tamaran. Starfire had kept up a steady stream of chatter the entire time and Christopher had decided to sing his favorite songs in between the times she was quiet.

He rubbed his temples as he pulled luggage out of his family's pod of the T-S2. He was in big trouble if he couldn't think of anything. Luckily he had the rest of the morning.

The palace doors slammed open and a big, burly red-haired man walked out with dozens of staff. "Welcome, Titans! Princess Koriand'r! Welcome home!"

Starfire squealed and torpedoed into the great man. "Galfore! I have missed you so! Please meet my bumgorf, Christopher!"

"I would be delighted."

"Christopher!" She turned to her son. "Come! Meet my knorfka!"

Christopher flew over the stairs like his mother and landed in front of them. "Hi! My name is Chris and I'm five! You have a lot of hair on your face!"

Galfore threw his head back and laughed. He stroked his long brick beard. "I do!"

"Can I touch it?"

Galfore nodded.

Christopher reached up and tugged on it. Galfore leaned forward from the force. Christopher giggled. "It's soft!"

"You are a strong one!" Galfore approved.

"He has the super strength." Starfire reported. "Also flight, heat vision and cold breath."

Galfore nodded and picked Christopher up. "Do you know your mother is a princess?"

"Yes." Christopher nodded excitely. "She's a princess and she's a warrior."

"Very good."

"Knorfka, meet the rest of the children then we can complete the rituals necessary for the ceremony." Starfire indicated her friends.

"Rituals?" Cyborg elbowed Nightwing.

Nightwing shrugged. "Maybe it's more girl stuff?"

3 2 3

It was not girl stuff…

"I have to do what?!"

"You must prove your love on the battlefield by defeating the three horned trixuate." Starfire repeated.

Nightwing paced away from her. "Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I forgot." She said simply.

He swung around to give her a droll look. "So we can't get married unless I kill one of your monsters?"

"It is a ritual. I have my own to perform."

"Like what?! Skinning a tiger?!"

"That is almost exactly it. I must divest a silur of its fur to prove I will be a satisfactory warrior mate. Then my attendants will bathe me in its blood as a mark of true power."

Nightwing blanched. "You're going to wash it off, right?"

"Only if you defeat the trixuate. I must give you my mark and you are to do battle. If you succeed, we will wash each other in the River of Tears. But if you do not survive, I must wear the blood until after two sun cycles after your funeral."

Nightwing drew back. "My _funeral_?! This thing could kill me?!"

"Yes. That is correct."

Nightwing wanted to call the wedding off. He didn't want to die. "Star-"

"I am gladdened that we are to do this task." Her eyes widened. "It is said that only the mightiest warriors have a love so pure the rituals are menial. I believe we have that love."

He was faltering. "And you really want to do this?"

"It is a must to marry me. You wish to marry me, yes?"

He was considering it. "Of course."

She smiled, squealed then leapt into his arms. "Please freshen then meet in the great hall. I will be preparing for my battle but the men will be there. They will take you to the arena."

Nightwing nodded. She kissed him quickly then flew out. He blew out a breath. "I'm gonna die."

3 2 3

Nightwing entered the great hall. The men welcomed him. Among them was Galfore, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Changeling, Aqualad, Hot Spot, Jericho, Speedy and the twins.

"Galfore told us what's about to happen." Cyborg said. "Wanna run?"

"We won't judge." Speedy added.

Galfore glared at both. "No one would dare stand up the crown princess of Tamaran!"

Cyborg stared at him before looking hard at Nightwing. "Do you want to run?"

Nightwing took a deep breath. "No."

"Even if you might die?" Hot Spot raised a brow.

"Stop it, guys!" Changeling frowned. "Love is stronger than these battles! They'll fight, they'll win, they'll get married!"

"I think if this was necessary with Jinx, I'd do it." Kid Flash shrugged lightly.

"Do what you feel is right." Aqualad told Nightwing.

Jericho nodded. "This is about you and Starfire."

Nightwing's mouth twisted. "I'm going through with it."

"Let us go then!" Galfore turned and walked out, expecting to be followed.

He was. He led them out of the palace and through a field, across a great distance until they came upon a colosseum. They entered and found seats in a special section for the bridal party.

Galfore led Nightwing to another box that held just two seats. He sat in one and gestured to the other. "I have faith that Princess Koriand'r will make quick work of the silur."

Nightwing sat down but he wanted to pace. He couldn't believe they were there, doing this seemingly impossible task.

The air was filled with warriors' yells and loud chanting. The stands were filled with Tamaraneans shouting for the match to begin.

Galfore raised his arm. All hushed. He brought his arm down quickly. They screamed as the doors opened to a long dark hallway.

Starfire walked out in warrior garb to applause. She waved her arms to her people, who were thrilled with the contact. She walked to a wall that held various weapons and took down a weapon that looked like a mace, lead ball with metal spikes attached to a wooden stake, and a two headed axe.

"Good choices." Galfore nodded.

Nightwing wasn't prone to biting his nails but he felt the urge at that moment.

Starfire stood in front of a gate and stretched. Rumbling sounded as the gate opened. She lifted her weapons. The crowd went silent.

A mountainous animal crawled forward. It was a dark purple furred creature with four lizard like yellow blue eyes, spiked tail and long green talons. It was four legged and had the body shape of a panther and a forked tongue. Its fangs dripped acid.

Starfire backed up, giving it a wide berth. The monster flicked its head and eyed the hushed crowd. It leapt at the wall nearest it and the crowd gasped. It went along the wall before turning back to Starfire.

For her part, she never let the beast out of her sight and turned with it.

The silur suddenly pounced like a cat on a laser spot. Starfire tucked and rolled away. The silur slid in the dirt as dust flew up into its face. It shook its head and climbed to its feet before pouncing again.

Starfire kept away from the animal.

Soon the silur grew angry. Its strikes became more erratic. She began trying to strike at the beast but it, too had evasive maneuvers.

The monster knocked the mace out of her hand while flaring around. She slid to pick it up and the silur stepped on her. She wiggled and stretched but it was no use; she was stuck.

The beast drew close and its horrid saliva dripped onto her skin, singeing it. She screamed in pain but the monster only leaned closer to open its mouth wider.

It was clear the creature meant to eat her.

"Starfire!" Nightwing leapt to his feet.

The beast turned its head, trying to locate the yell. Starfire stretched her arm and located the base of the mace. The monster turned back, disinterested in Nightwing, just in time for Starfire to swing the mace.

It struck the creature's eye, blinding it immediately and making it try to retreat, instantly freeing Starfire. She sprang up and flew after the beast. She swung the axe and in one mighty swoop; cut off its head.

The people in the stands were on their feet, cheering.

Starfire used the axe to skin the animal and wrapped its fur around her shoulders. She stood with one foot on the body of the now hairless beast. She roared.

The crowd went crazy.

Nightwing almost died with relief. He literally felt like his heart was about to stop.

Galfore stood up and raised his arms before chanting. The people in the stands repeated his chant.

Women came from a gate to lift out the carcass of the silur and Starfire followed.

Nightwing tried to come to grips with what he just saw. This place was crazy!

Galfore turned to him. "It is your turn. Follow the guards and they will clothe you and lead you to your waiting area."

Nightwing gulped.

3 2 3

Starfire approached the bathtub. Raven, Bumble Bee, Jinx, Terra, Kole, Argent and Cheshire were waiting for her. "What is the temperature?"

"I can't believe we're doing this." Cheshire rolled her eyes.

"Me either. Bathing in the blood of your enemies seems kinda bad." Bumble Bee shrugged.

"It is our custom." Starfire explained.

"I can't believe it because I don't do blood." Cheshire bit off.

"As long as it's not me." Bumble Bee sighed.

"It was really scary but you kicked butt, Star!" Terra cheered.

"You did." Jinx agreed. "I thought you were done-for for a minute."

"I believed in you." Raven told her. "Getting married to Nightwing means too much to you."

"Indeed!" Starfire squealed. "We are but one step closer to our nuptials."

"Well let's get you bathed so you can go cheer your man on!" Kole lifted a fist. The other girls giggled at her.

3 2 3

Nightwing looked down at himself. He couldn't believe he was dressed this way. It was a thousand degrees and he was wearing fur. At least he wasn't wearing a top. He'd suffocate!

"We're ready for you." A guard walked in.

Nightwing sighed and followed him out. They walked to the box he and Galfore were in during the battle. Galfore was there. Nightwing stopped before him.

"Ah! Here she comes!" Galfore waved a hand.

Nightwing turned and his jaw nearly disjointed, it hit the ground so fast.

Starfire was dressed as she was during her challenge; just like him. But her orange skin was claret red and the smell of something dead wafted over to him. Yet, she was still lovely.

Nightwing sucked his breath back in as she walked closer.

"Kneel before your intended." Galfore commanded.

Nightwing dropped to a knee and bowed his head.

Starfire smiled at him then cupped his chin to urge him to rise. She rubbed blood off her arm and used it to draw a symbol on his chest. She spoke Tamaranean words of love and courage as she finished drawing the character before giving him markings on his face.

Nightwing studied her face as she drew and spoke. She obviously was taking this seriously and it meant a lot to her. These were her people and these were her customs. This is what her people did to prove their love. So he'd do it.

Lastly, she placed a necklace of some sort of organic stone around his neck. The band was a type of leather with a stone pendant in an intricate shape.

He was totally confused by this but he kept quiet.

"I have drawn the symbol of my father and the markings of his family upon you and have given you the symbol of my mother to wear around your neck. Blessed be these things and blessed be your battle. Bring honor to our family." Starfire recited.

Galfore nodded. "Now we will begin. Take him below."

Starfire gripped Nightwing's hands quickly. "I love you."

Nightwing grinned and winked at her as he followed the guard out of the box.

Starfire sat next to Galfore. "Will he succeed?"

"I believe the Earthling will exceed your fondest wish, my princess." Galfore patted her hand.

3 2 3

Nightwing went down a long dark tunnel into the bright three sunned daylight. The crowd around him was electrified. They screamed and cheered and made such a loud ruckus that he was sure the children would hear it all the way at the palace.

"Choose your weapons carefully, human." A guard told him.

Nightwing had no idea what a trixuate looked like so he didn't know what weapons he'd need. He picked up a sword and shield. Couldn't go wrong with the classics.

The guard nodded and put away the other weapons before running away to safety.

Nightwing stood alone in the arena, mentally preparing himself for this. He looked up and saw his friends cheering him on. He thought about Christopher back at the palace and how if he lost, his son would grow up without a father. Like he did.

He glanced up at the royal box and saw Starfire and Galfore. Galfore seemed to be studying him while Starfire had her right hand over her heart. She was staring right at him. He lifted his hand in a wave and she lifted her left hand to wave back.

The ground began rumbling and he nearly lost his footing. He looked around and saw a gate opening. It went up slowly and suddenly a monster was there. It matched the red dirt of the arena with large brown spots. It was scaly like a lizard with six massive paws and razor sharp teeth.

It had three eyes that blinked one at a time before it lazered in on Nightwing. It galloped towards him and reached out a mighty paw to deal a terrifying blow like someone brushing off a mosquito.

Nightwing went flying and braced himself for the wall. He hit it hard and dropped to the ground, which added another layer of hurt. He pulled himself up just in time to see the trixuate bearing down on him. He crawled to his feet and flipped over two paws that were intent on making the former blow a repeat performance.

Nightwing landed on his feet and spun around to face the beast, keeping his eyes trained for the slightest hint of weakness.

The monster turned towards him and crouched low. It tiptoed forward before hopping like a kangaroo.

Nightwing could tell it wanted to lull him into a false sense of security and simply stepped out of the way. He knew better than to jab like instinct told him to.

This went on for a while. The trixuate pretending to leave itself vulnerable while Nightwing stayed just out of reach.

The crowd grew bored with this and began jeering. The monster also tired of this game and decided to strike since this pitiful excuse for a warrior obviously couldn't.

The beast lurched forward to take a bite out of Nightwing but the man swung his sword, slicing a thin, long line in the monster's snout.

It howled in pain as it backed up.

The crowd began cheering again.

Nightwing didn't celebrate his victory. He knew it was too small and had to be on guard still.

The trixuate swung around and seemingly glared at Nightwing. Nightwing simply twirled the sword in his hand. The monster bounded forward and dove to smother him. He flipped forward, landing on the animal's head and ran down its back until he reached its tail, which it flicked.

Unfortunately for Nightwing, he went flying. He hit the ground hard and had a difficult time raising himself up. The monster saw he could not fly and scooped him up before he could get his bearings.

Nightwing began slashing anywhere he could because he knew this couldn't end well. This beast would toss him around like a ragdoll if he let it.

The monster sustained a few injuries from Nightwing's wild swinging and leaned in to bite him. Nightwing used his shield to fend it off but its massive jaws crushed the piece of wood like ice. He pulled his hand back just in time.

The trixuate snapped forward again to bite Nightwing but he pulled just far enough away that the monster could only get ahold of the necklace Starfire had given him. The band snapped and trailed between its monstrous teeth.

Nightwing grimaced. That was almost his neck! He swung harder trying to get the monster to set him down. He nicked its snout and the sword wouldn't come loose. No matter how hard he pulled…

The beast reared back in pain and howled greatly. Great scaly wings opened from its back and it took to the sky, determined to win this and eat the human that dared try to destroy him.

Nightwing's stomach rolled from the sudden shift in air and from the realization that this thing could fly and possibly drop him at any moment. He began struggling with earnest to break free but he was in an ironclad grip.

The monster leaned in close and snarled. Nightwing pulled on the broken necklace and tugged on the sword. The monster tried to throw his head back but Nightwing held firm. Using his left hand, he pushed against the beast's teeth and used his right hand to pull at the sword.

Finally he freed it and the trixuate roared. Nightwing swung the blade and pierced the paw he was in. It went right through. The paw opened and he was falling until he gripped the sword, cutting his palms.

He swung his body around and climbed on the paw before pulling the sword out. He clung to the monster and climbed up its body to reach the second most vulnerable spot on the mighty beast; its neck.

Once he was on its back, he used both hands to plunge the sword into the back of the trixuate's neck and twist. The beast let out a ferocious roar and threw its head, trying to dislodge the weapon but it was no use. It was too far in.

Nightwing held on tight as he and the beast hurtled towards the ground. There was a moment of impact where there was a sonic boom and dust everywhere.

Everyone fell quiet as no one could see what was going on. It took nearly three full minutes for the dust to settle. Even then, no one could see Nightwing.

Starfire leapt to her feet. "Nightwing!"

Everyone watched in stupidfied awe as it seemed the warrior was victorious; at his own cost.

They gasped suddenly as the wings of the trixuate began moving. Was the beast still alive?

The wings moved and there was Nightwing. He was moving the wings out of the way after he'd used them to protect himself. He jumped from the back of the dead trixuate and wavered on his feet.

The spectators lost their minds. They chanted, cheered, stamped their feet and shot off starbolts into the air.

Nightwing looked around before catching his friends, who were the very worst celebrators. He smirked to himself as he raised his eyes to the royal box.

Starfire was still on her feet and her right hand was on her heart. She mouthed _I love you_ and he nodded before winking.

3 2 3

"Dude, you're a beast!" Was the first thing Nightwing heard when he came from the arena. It was Changeling. "You totally killed!"

"That was my job." Nightwing downplayed it but he was just happy to survive.

"Man, I thought you were dead!" Speedy gushed. "That was amazing!"

"I'm glad you're alright, buddy." Cyborg clapped his hands on his shoulders.

"You had us worried for a moment." Jericho signed.

 _Me too._ Nightwing thought. "I'm good."

"This is the last time you'll see Star before the ceremony." Cyborg reminded him. "Don't mess it up."

Nightwing lifted a black brow. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Cyborg was completely guileless until he realized Nightwing was being sarcastic. "I stand by it."

Nightwing chuckled. "I should go. We have to do this bathing thing."

"This place is weird." Speedy whispered.

"I like taking baths with Rae." Changeling shrugged.

"You take baths together?" Hot Spot grinned. "That's some next level sexy stuff."

Changeling brushed off his shoulders. "Well you know…"

"I take baths with Kole." Jericho signed. "It's incredibly romantic."

"I can't get in water so that's out for me and Bee." Cyborg rolled his grey eye.

"Bathe her."

"You just want me to work!"

The other guys snickered.

"I don't know why she let you impregnate her." Aqualad teased.

"Me either. I got issues." Cyborg laughed.

"She was scraping at the bottom of the barrel." Mas elbowed his brother.

"Who was scraping at the bottom of the barrel?" A voice asked. They all turned to see Jason Todd (Red-X) and Tim Drake (Robin) standing in the doorway.

"We're talking about why Bumble Bee wouldn't want Cyborg." Hot Spot told them.

"Hmm." Jason nodded. "I don't know why any of your women want you."

Tim snickered.

"And why exactly do you deserve Blackfire then?" Changeling narrowed his eyes.

"I don't." Jason freely admitted.

"It was so cool seeing you out there, Dick." Tim said.

"Yeah, big brother. You finally loosened up."

Nightwing stared at him with a lifted brow. "Thanks."

"You kicked ass. You should be proud. You earned your woman."

"Say that again." Cyborg demanded.

"What?"

"Say that again." He repeated.

"Uh… he's earned his woman?"

"Got it."

"Got what?" Speedy was confused.

"I recorded him saying that and I'm playing it for the women."

Jason's face dropped. "No!"

The other guys burst out laughing.

A guard walked in. "You're needed for the ritual."

Nightwing nodded. "I'll see you guys after."

"Remember; don't say anything stupid!" Cyborg called out.

Nightwing turned back to glare at him but turned again, determined to ignore him. He followed the guard out of the palace and to a temple. They went passed it to a small lake that had a garden surrounding it. A waterfall crested the bluff in front of it and everything was lush and beautiful.

"You may disrobe." The guard spoke up.

Nightwing started, having forgotten she was there. Then he blinked. _I can do what?_

"The princess will be here shortly." The woman flew away.

Nightwing looked around but no one was near. He took off the fur boots and let his feet breathe in the grass. The air around him sparked and crackled and the awareness he felt every time Starfire was near kicked up.

He turned around and saw her flying towards him. He straightened and watched her approach.

She touched down as soon as she was close enough. "I am gladdened that you succeeded."

"Me too."

She touched his face. "I was filled with fear when I did not see you."

"It's okay. I'm here now and now we can get married."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, we may be permitted to marry."

He held her for a moment before indicating the pool. "Shall we?"

She nodded and took his hand to lead him into the lake. The dried blood on their bodies began to loosen up and slide off them.

"Do we have any soap?" Nightwing lifted an arm, rivets of water sluicing down the valleys of his muscles. "This might stick."

Starfire swam to the waterfall and disappeared behind it. When she returned, she held something soft and brown that resembled a pouf and a golden pitcher. She poured the pink contents of the pitcher over his head and handed him the cleanser.

He began scrubbing everywhere to get rid of the blood, sweat and grime of the day. Then he took the pitcher from her before scrubbing her.

She laughed (as it tickled) and wiggled. Once they were both clean, she set the pitcher in the water (it floated) and attacked him with kisses.

He grinned before giving in to the pure pleasure that was having her in his arms. "Are you sure this isn't… violating your sacred pool?"

She stopped. "I know not. But we may chance it, yes? It is not law breaking if we do not know it is the law."

"You rule breaker."

3 2 3

"There are robes here." Nightwing hadn't seen them before.

"Yes. We are to dress and travel to our antechambers to prepare for the ceremony." Starfire told him.

Together, they pulled on the robes and turned to stare into each other's eyes. He tucked a long fiery red curl behind her ear.

"This is the thing I have most wished for since meeting you."

He cocked his head, Cyborg's words running through his head.

"I have not always "fit" but you always made sure I was at home, even on a foreign planet. I thank you from the top to the bottom of my love organ. My heart."

Nightwing opened his mouth but a guard interrupted. "Princess?"

"I am ready." Starfire nodded to her. She turned back to Nightwing and kiss him softly. "I am prepared to walk into the future with you."

When she went to leave, he tugged on their entwined hands. He stepped closer and brushed his lips across her forehead. "I'll be waiting."

She smiled and flew off to meet her attendant.

As he watched her fly off, words poured into his head.

3 2 3

"Are you ready?" Changeling asked as he adjusted his cuffs.

Nightwing nodded. "I'm ready."

"Let's do this." Cyborg threw an arm around his neck.

The guys began whooping as they spilled out of the palace. They walked down to the temple and went inside. People were already there, waiting. They went down the aisle, waving to people they knew and talking to people they didn't.

They reached the end of the aisle and stood at attention.

They talked among themselves as the suns began setting one by one. When the first sun was completely set, music sounded throughout the temple.

"That's our cue." Changeling hissed. Every guy but Nightwing went back up the aisle. Everyone in the temple turned to face the opening of the building.

Changeling and Bumble Bee came out with the kids. Charlotte was between Christopher and Calvin and throwing flower petals. Christopher carried a shield while Calvin carried a pillow with the rings on it.

Changeling and Bumble Bee kept the children on track and on beat (what little there was). After them was Kid Flash and Jinx then Terra and Aqualad, Kole and Jericho, Hot Spot and Argent, Speedy and Cheshire, Jason and Blackfire, Mas and an attendant, Menos and an attendant and Tim and an attendant.

After all of them, Raven and Cyborg walked down the aisle. Cyborg came to stand next to Nightwing as Raven stood on the other side and smiled at him. He smiled back.

The music changed to a soft lilting number that wasn't as harsh on the ears. Everyone stood up.

Nightwing faced the aisle and drew a quick breath as Starfire came into view. Her dress covered her nearly completely and her veil covered the rest but she was as pretty as a picture.

Starfire moved down the aisle unhurried but not lingering. Once she made it to Nightwing, she handed her flowers to Raven then took Nightwing's hand.

The _chulte_ conducted martial ceremonies on Tamaran and the old weathered man began reading ancient Tamaranean from an old wrinkled scroll in a soft sandpapery voice.

Nightwing had no idea what he was talking about. The man droned on (however beautifully) until the second sun set. Suddenly Starfire began speaking.

"I, Koriand'r of Tamaran, love you, Richard Grayson of Earth, more than I can linguistically say. I feel the flying butters in my nine stomachs whenever you are simply mentioned. I have never known love for the way you have shown me.

I am looking forward to everyday together because you give me strength to look forward. I feel safe with your arms around me. I am strong but you are stronger. I know there is nothing that will stop you from doing what is right and for our family.

Thank you. Thank you for giving me a family."

The _chulte_ looked at Nightwing expectantly. Nightwing did a double-take. He'd been that enthralled by Starfire's speech.

Nightwing looked around the temple before clapping eyes on his intended. Everything else faded away and it was only her. His vows rushed back to his mind but he had to say something first. "I thank you for giving me a family.

If it weren't for you, I'd still be that scared kid, whose world fell apart at ten years old. You make me brave. Your inner light shows me the way and I could never bear to disappoint you. I do what's right because you expect it of me and I never want to cause the light to go out of your beautiful eyes.

Your physical strength is impressive but it's your inner strength and fortitude that amazes me. I feel safe in your arms. I know I don't have to be strong all the time and can come to you with my innermost feelings and you won't mock me or make me feel like less of a man.

You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I wish my mom was alive so she could know you. She would have loved you."

Starfire was bawling. Tears just poured down her face and her nose was red and dripping. She took a shuddering breath.

Nightwing was about to continue when he felt something tug on his pants leg. He looked down at his son. "Yes?"

"Tell her she's the greatest, most pretty, nicest mommy ever!" The little boy whisper-yelled.

The people who heard him chuckled, including Nightwing. "You are the greatest, most pretty, nicest mommy ever. I'm so glad to have a child with you and I hope to have many more.

I love you with every fiber of my being and I can't wait to call you my wife."

The _chulte_ began speaking rapidly before blessing them. "The rings?"

Nightwing was shocked. _He can speak English?!_ He turned to Cyborg, who had taken a ring from Calvin.

The _chulte_ nodded when both Nightwing and Starfire turned back. "Take his hand."

Starfire took Nightwing's left hand.

"I bind you to me, heart to heart, soul to soul, flesh to flesh, forever and for always."

Starfire slipped the simple gold ring onto Nightwing's ring finger. "I bind you to me, heart to heart, soul to soul, flesh to flesh, forever and for always."

The _chulte_ turned to Nightwing. "Take her hand."

Nightwing gripped Starfire's left hand.

"I bind you to me, heart to heart, soul to soul, flesh to flesh, forever and for always."

Nightwing stared into Starfire's luminous eyes. "I bind you to me, heart to heart, soul to soul, flesh to flesh, forever and for always."

The _chulte_ handed them each a jar filled with colored sand. He waved to a glass.

They poured their sand into the glass together, mixing purple and red.

The _chulte_ said one final prayer before lifting his hands. "You may now kiss the bride."

Nightwing lifted Starfire's veil. She gave him a huge smile. He grinned back before swooping in low to give her a kiss that was one for the books as the third sun set over the horizon.

The entire temple clapped and music began filling it to the rafters.

Nightwing and Starfire parted and smiled at each other, lost in each other's eyes.

The spell was broken when Christopher pulled on Starfire's dress. Both looked down. "Are we married now?"

Nightwing and Starfire chuckled. She picked him up. "Yes, we are, my precious bumgorf! Yes, we are!"

3 2 3

The feast was amazing. Every delicacy on Tamaran was served and thankfully some from other planets; like Earth. The drinks poured and there was dancing. It was different than what the Earthlings were used to but it was no less enjoyable.

But now Nightwing and Starfire were alone. They were in his chamber (she'd been staying in her former room with Christopher) and just stared at each other in silence.

Starfire broke the quiet by turning her back on him. "Would you mind opening my dressing?"

He swept her hair to the side and began undoing the dozens of tiny buttons. When he finished, he ran his hands along her exposed back.

She shuddered and turned around quickly to untie his tie. She threw it onto the floor and ran her fingers over his throat.

"How careful do we have to be of your dress?" He used his thumbs to massage her jawline.

"We must be very careful. Blackfire will need it. So will any daughter we have."

"Then I think you need to get out of it as soon as yesterday." His dark blue eyes glittered.

Her smile grew. "As you wish."


	3. Today I Met the Boy I’m Going to Marry

**_The name of this chapter is_** **I Met the Boy I'm Going to Marry _by Darlene Love and it's the name of the song Bumble Bee sings to Starfire. It's been a long road to RobStar but we're finally here. But their journey isn't over._**

 ** _I was going to take my hiatus after this story but since there's another week in December (and 2017), I decided to give you the next story. Then I'll be done for a while._**

 ** _Hopefully by next week I'll have a better timetable for you._**

 ** _As always enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Starfire snored softly. She had no idea what was about to happen. Luckily it wasn't too jarring.

Raven, Bumble Bee, Jinx, Terra, Kole, Argent and Cheshire sneaked into her room, where she was sleeping alone for the last time.

Bumble Bee sat on the bed (to rest her feet and be closer to the slumbering alien) and leaned forward. " _ **Today I met the boy I'm going to marry**_

 _ **He's all I've wanted all my life and ever more**_ "

Starfire blinked drowsily. "Friend Bumble Bee?" She yawned widely and sat up.

"It's time to wake up, girl. You're getting married. Again."

Starfire became animated. "I am to be married again!"

"Yup." Jinx smirked. "All eyes are gonna be on you and Nightwing."

She squealed.

"We have to get you ready." Raven looked at the clock on the wall. "We have more time than on Tamaran but you're getting married earlier."

The wedding was at ten o'clock.

"What is the first task we must complete?" Starfire asked.

"First you're going to take a quick shower." Argent told her.

"Then there's the massages." Kole added.

"Thank everything!" Cheshire moaned. "Carrying this kid kills my back!"

"Who you tellin?" Bumble Bee snorted.

"I thought you weren't complaining?" Jinx teased.

"Shut up."

Starfire giggled. "Let us proceed."

3 2 3

Nightwing awoke with a start. He jumped up, alert and ready to fight.

"Jeez! Calm down!" Changeling grinned.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes and sat back on the bed. "Get out."

"No way! It's your wedding day, dude!"

"Aren't you excited?" Kid Flash was.

"Why? We've been married three days." Nightwing frowned as he pulled his pillow from under Changeling and hit him with it.

"Yeah but the world will know it."

Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"At least you don't have to say your own vows again." Cyborg pointed out.

Nightwing lifted a shoulder. "At least."

"Come on! Aren't you excited a little?" Kid Flash pouted.

"It's not that big a deal." Speedy wrinkled his nose.

"They did do this before." Jericho shrugged.

"I'm with Kid." Aqualad declared. "I would love to get up in front of the world and shout my love for T."

Changeling raised his hand in an air-five. "I'd marry Rae all over again!"

"You're a nut anyway." Cyborg lifted his brow.

"Bee's gonna leave you if you don't start telling her how you feel."

"She know!"

"I didn't think telepathy was her superpower."

The look Cyborg gave Changeling was less than friendly.

"If I had Bee, I'd love on her so hard, she'd beg me to go away." Hot Spot crossed his arms.

"I will dismantle you."

"How is Argent not jealous over your observations of Bumble Bee?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't know if she's jealous per se but I know it gets to her sometimes. But she knows I'm halfway kidding." Hot Spot lifted his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug.

"Halfway?!" Cyborg snapped.

"If anything happened to me and Toni, Bee would only have to say the word."

Nightwing jumped between them. "Cool it! Isn't today supposed to be about me?"

"You forgot about Starfire." Changeling crossed his legs at the ankle.

Nightwing threw him a brittle look. "Not helping!"

Changeling got up from the bed. "Alright, calm down. We're here to make sure 'Wing stays cool until after the big I Dos. Meaning no fighting."

"Fine." Cyborg bit off.

Hot Spot smirked. "Fine."

"Hug it out." Changeling commanded.

"No!" Both frowned.

" _Hug it out!_ " Changeling gave a lion's roar.

"Alright!" Cyborg glared.

"Man! Why so touchy?" Hot Spot grumbled.

"Hug!" Changeling waved his hand between them.

Cyborg and Hot Spot hugged briefly.

"What kind of hug was that?!"

"What do you want from us?!"

"Hug like you mean it! Hug like you're friends!"

Both groaned before hugging for real. "Happy?!"

Changeling smiled. "Yes."

Nightwing gave a chuckle. "Happy wedding day to me."

"And that's nothing!" Kid Flash swore. "Today hasn't even begun yet!"

Nightwing grimaced. "Yay."

3 2 3

Starfire wiggled her toes. "Are they dried now?"

Argent ran a finger over her big toenail. "Yup! You can take your bath now!"

Starfire clapped happily. "Is it prepared?!"

"I'll go see." Raven left Starfire's room and traveled to the girls' bathroom. She went inside and saw Bumble Bee turning the water off. "Is the bath ready? Her toes are dry."

Bumble Bee turned. "Yeah. It's perfumed, has bubbles and is the perfect temp. I even put rose petals in it. I figured she'd get a kick out of that."

"What do the petals do?"

"I don't know. I think it scents the water and softens your skin but I could be wrong. At the very least, it's pretty."

Raven could see that. "What music is that?"

"Country."

"Country?!" Raven wrinkled her nose.

"She gets to sing happy songs about love and life." The brown skinned girl walked over to the sorceress.

Raven's face said how much she wouldn't like to hear those songs. "As long as she's happy."

"I know. I snuck in some 90s RandB love songs." Bumble Bee grinned. "She's going to be feeling some kinda way about Nightwing by the time she sees him."

"90s RandB?"

"I'll make you a playlist." Bumble Bee's eyebrows wiggled.

Raven eyed her as they walked down the hall to Starfire's room. "That sounds suspect."

Bumble Bee kept mum as they entered the room. "Bath's ready!"

"Yes!" Starfire stood up. "I will see you once my bathing commences. Farewell, friends!"

The girls began setting out things for Starfire to use as soon as her bath was over.

Starfire stayed in her bath for nearly forty five minutes before coming back.

The girls set to work using lotions, perfumes and powders on her. Then she put on her new delicate lavender underwear.

"Don't forget your garter." Argent teased.

Raven blushed. "I hate that thing."

"You mean because Green Stud pulled yours off with his teeth?" Jinx widened her eyes.

Raven growled.

"Aww! You're even picking up his guttural habits." Bumble Bee's voice dripped with honeyed sarcasm.

Jinx high-fived her and laughed.

"You're supposed to be weepy." Raven crossed her arms.

"There's nothing wrong with taking on traits of your lover." Kole defended Raven.

Cheshire groaned and rolled her eyes. "You and Jericho are sickening. You could use time apart."

"You're just waspish because Speedy is done playing your head games." Kole waved a hand.

"Are you done bossing him around?" Terra asked.

Cheshire made a rude noise.

"That's a no." Bumble Bee smirked. "Maybe if you acted excited about your own baby, he'd be more willing to put up with your mood swings."

"Who says I'm not excited?!"

"I showed more emotion." Raven pointed out.

Cheshire scoffed in hurt.

Starfire giggled. "We must not poke fun at Friend Cheshire. It must be difficult to love the father of your child but not be in a relationship."

Cheshire's mouth fell open as the other girls giggled. "Star?!"

Starfire giggled again. "I apologize, Friend but it is simply too easy to tease."

"Weren't we getting you ready?" Cheshire played with a pillow and pouted.

"So you're not even going to deny it?" Bumble Bee elbowed Jinx. "I guess it's true. She loves him to death but won't admit it."

Jinx fell out laughing.

Cheshire glared. "You better be glad you're pregnant!"

" _You_ better be glad _you're_ pregnant! Speedy would have been found him somebody who actually showed human emotion!" Bumble Bee tossed back.

Cheshire clenched her fists. "Shut up!"

"I would have found a more agreeable woman a long time ago!" Bumble Bee stuck out her tongue.

"I am agreeable!"

"Ha!" Jinx collapsed.

"You?!" Argent laughed hard.

Kole pursed her lips. "Cheshire."

Terra grimaced but kept her mouth shut.

Starfire giggled hard.

Raven just stared at Cheshire.

Cheshire grew more angry. "I am agreeable! Aren't I?"

Bumble Bee walked over and gave her a hug as much as their protruding stomachs would allow. "Aww sweetie! No."

Cheshire's face dropped. "Get off me."

Bumble Bee threw her head back and laughed. "Come on, Star. We have to do your hair."

3 2 3

A beeping sounded. Cyborg checked the time on his arm. "Hey guys! We gotta get ready!"

"Already?!" The guys sulked.

"Yeah." He picked up the volleyball. "Let's pack up."

"Come on, guys." Nightwing called to the kids. "We're going back inside."

"Aww!" The four whined.

"I know but we're going to have the wedding!" Changeling scooped up his daughter and tossed her in the air.

She screamed with laughter. "Yay!"

Sebastian clung to his leg and pulled at his jeans.

Changeling stuck Charlotte under his arm and used his free one to pick up his son. "Ready for Mommy to dress you?"

Sebastian babbled and blew bubbles.

Calvin patted Cyborg's leg. "Daddy?"

Cyborg picked him up. "Yeah?"

"It another wedding?"

"Yup! Uncle Dick and Aunt Kori are getting married again."

"Why?"

The guys snickered.

Cyborg smirked. "They want to."

"Why?" Calvin asked again.

"I- uh- ask them."

"You can't think of a reason?" Nightwing's lips twitched.

"I'm drawin a blank."

"Me too. He'll have to ask her."

The guys laughed.

"Let's go. If we're late- I'm afraid of her. Let's not be late."

"Agreed!" The guys confirmed.

They went below-stairs and to their respective rooms to get ready with the fathers dropping off their children to the women (without peeking inside). The guys spread out their clothes before getting shower stuff to take showers in batches.

When they were all cleaned and dressed, they went outside to see that everything was still set up from the night before (the rehearsal).

"Is this exactly what Star wanted?" Changeling asked.

"It's what's on her stupid vision board. I hate we hired a wedding planner." Nightwing frowned.

"There he is now." Changeling pointed to the Latin man.

"Señor Nightwing?!" He waved his arms. "There is a problem!"

Nightwing sighed. "Great."

"I'll take care of it." Changeling put up his hands in a placating manner. "You stay down here talking to the people showing up."

"I don't wanna do that."

Changeling laughed. "Don't you at least want to talk to your dad?"

Nightwing gave him a dirty look. "Talk to yours."

"Be that way." Changeling threw himself into a turn and walked off.

Nightwing smirked. But it faded away as the one person he didn't want to talk to walked over. "Why me?"

Bruce Wayne (Batman) folded his arms across his massive chest. "I don't understand why you're doing this a second time."

"Where's Selina?"

"She stayed behind with the baby. She doesn't think it's a good idea for her to be seen with me like this and with a baby."

"She doesn't think or you told her?"

"Why can't you ever just be on my side?" Bruce sighed.

Nightwing lifted a shoulder. "Aren't you hot?"

Bruce inclined his head. "You wanted a high profile wedding."

"Inviting heroes and press was her idea." Nightwing spoke without thinking before covering it up. "But I agree."

Bruce snorted. "Sure."

Nightwing made a face. "It's so weird seeing a bunch of heroes in their costumes at a formal event. Is Barry wearing a bowtie with his red and yellow suit?"

Bruce looked back at Barry Allen (the Flash). "Yes. He has zero class."

"He's your friend."

Bruce shuddered.

Nightwing smirked. "You didn't deny it. Having a baby has softened you."

Bruce swung around to glare at him hotly.

Nightwing stayed quiet.

Bruce heaved a great breath. "No one has ever given me so much trouble."

"Does this mean I'm your favorite?" Nightwing blinked innocently but it was lost anyway because he wore his domino mask.

"No. I hate you all evenly."

"I think I'm your favorite."

"I'm going to find my seat."

"Hugs?!" Nightwing called out to him as he stalked to the front row on the groom's side.

"Hey, bro." Jason Todd (Red-X) punched Nightwing in the back lightly.

"I can't believe you're here dressed like this. A villain at a hero wedding?" Nightwing raised a brow.

"I didn't have anything else to wear. I couldn't very well show up dressed like me."

"Good point."

"Are you nervous?"

"For what? I've already been through this."

"Yeah but that was a private ceremony on a different planet. You live here. People know you. This is going to be the talk of Earth until a new hero gets married."

Nightwing wrinkled his nose. "Ugh."

"I know how you hate being on display, big brother." Jason clapped him on the shoulder.

Nightwing exhaled sharply. "It doesn't even matter. I'm doing this for Star."

"I think you might make a good husband after all."

Nightwing pushed him away. "Go away."

"You'll miss me when I'm gone!" Jason laughed as he walked away.

"Nightwing! Nightwing!" Someone called out.

Nightwing groaned softly. _What now?!_ "Yes?"

It was Menos. "Aquaman and Aqualad are fighting with Green Arrow and Speedy about whether you're serving fish at the reception."

Nightwing frowned deeply and opened his mouth but Changeling jogged over and clapped a hand over the young Latino's mouth. "Ah! Ah! Ah! What did I say? No bothering 'Wing! I got this."

"Changeling-" Nightwing started.

"I'm on my best man grind. No worries." Changeling winked before ushering Menos off.

Nightwing blew out a short breath. Could this get any worse?

3 2 3

"What's that noise?" Jinx looked up suddenly from putting Starfire's shoes on her.

Terra shrugged. "I don't know but it was loud."

"It's about to rain." Bumble Bee said.

"How do you know?" Argent asked.

"My son has weather powers… I know rain."

Cheshire grinned. "That's so awesome! Will my baby be like that?"

"Aren't you human?"

Cheshire sulked. "Maybe we can adopt a superhuman?"

"You want more kids with Speedy?!" The other girls were shocked.

Cheshire shrugged and played with the smart hat Starfire had picked out for each bridesmaid. "I don't know. Maybe? This pregnancy wasn't a complete disaster."

"Glowing recommendation…" Bumble Bee deadpanned.

Cheshire groaned lightly and turned away. "It wasn't that bad, okay?! I could stand to be pregnant again."

"Pregnancy was okay." Kole shrugged. "Delivery was the problem."

Raven touched her stomach as if it was giving her problems. "I remember."

Bumble Bee grimaced. "I don't like pain. But I asked for this."

"You're crazy." Jinx enunciated. "I don't care if I did ask for it, I'd be complaining every day. When I get pregnant, Kid better wait on me hand and foot."

"When?" Bumble Bee poked her. "I thought you were back on the fence?"

Jinx chewed on her lips before looking at the children playing on the other side of the room. She judged they were far enough away so she continued in a hushed voice, "I think I want children sooner rather than later."

The girls crowded her. "What?!"

Jinx nodded slowly. "I don't know. Seeing all you guys with your kids, C and 'Wing bonded with their new baby brothers (I mean _Batman_ has a kid!), it just sent my bio clock into overdrive. I know Kid is super jealous but he's waiting patiently on me to be ready.

And I know he'd be a good dad. He's so good with your kids and so happy to just be around them. I love that about him. It makes me want to give him the children he deserves.

I don't know. Maybe I'm being stupid?"

"No!" The girls shouted.

"You're allowed to feel however you feel." Kole told her.

"If I can have a kid, you definitely can have one." Cheshire said.

"The important thing is you and Kid." Bumble Bee rubbed her back in small circles. "You love each other and having a child would be the result of that love."

"Any child between you will be blessed." Starfire smiled.

"Do what feels right." Raven added.

"We have your back!" Terra held up her thumbs.

Jinx gave a watery smile. "Okay! You're being supportive. But I'm not ready to give up my body just yet. I'm scared of mood swings and cravings."

"Then what are you going to do?" Argent asked.

"I was thinking we could adopt."

The girls gasped.

"You three did such a great job and those three are such terrific kids. I know there's a lot of kids in the system that would love to be raised by superheroes. Right?"

"This is the best idea ever!" Bumble Bee said after it'd been quiet for exactly twenty seven seconds.

"Really?" Jinx was afraid to hope.

"Girl, yes! Being in the system sucks! Any kid will be happy as a lark to escape that dark rabbits' hole!"

Jinx laughed and wiped away tears that formed on her lashes. "You really think so?"

"Of course." Raven told her. "Any child would be lucky to have you as a mother."

"Ooh!" Starfire squealed. "Which do you wish to have?!"

"I don't know. I was thinking of just going down to the home and picking the kid that liked us the best." Jinx shrugged.

"There's a process." Bumble Bee smirked. "But you pass all the tests and you'll be golden."

"Tests? What tests? You didn't take any tests."

"Ours was a special case but it's really hard to get a kid. They want to make sure it'll be well taken care of and not go to sociopaths."

"Humph!" Jinx crossed her arms. "How long will that take?"

"Anywhere from a few months to a few years. Depends on what they'll find in your background search."

"Back-? Oh no!"

"Relax. You have nothing to fear."

"I'm barely a citizen!"

"I'm telling you; it'll go right."

Jinx sighed. "Alright. I'm still unsure of how good a mother I'll be so maybe the process is a blessing in disguise? By the time we get a kid, I'll be mom ready."

"That is the spirit!" Starfire hugged Jinx.

"When are you going to tell Wally?" Raven wanted to know.

Jinx blew out a sharp breath. "I have no idea. I can't just blurt it out. He'd die. I have to find the right time."

"You'll find it." Kole smiled sweetly.

"Okay, enough of this mushy stuff!" Bumble Bee clapped. "We have a wedding to put on and we're already late! Let's go, people! This is not a drill!"

3 2 3

Nightwing checked his watch again. Why couldn't they ever be on time?

"Relax." Changeling whispered.

"It's already fifteen to eleven."

"They'll be here. It's not like she'll run off."

"Wouldn't that suck if she did?" Speedy wondered aloud. The groomsmen all hit him. "Ow!"

Nightwing's lips twisted. "I'm not worried about her running off. She wanted this. She'll go through with it."

"Duh." Cyborg, dressed in ceremonial robes, rolled his grey eye. "That girl waited all this time to marry you with your commitmentphobic self and had to fight so hard on the simplest of things? She's definitely coming."

Nightwing frowned. "What are you trying to say?!"

"That even if she changed her mind, she'd go through with it because she earned the right." Changeling snorted.

Nightwing glared at him. "You're a rotten best man!"

Changeling grinned. "Okay, okay! She hasn't changed her mind. She's just Starfire and Starfire takes forever to get ready."

Nightwing still glared but relaxed a bit. "I just want to get this over with."

"Because of all the press?" Jericho signed.

Nightwing groaned. "Yes! I never thought I'd like Tamaran more than Earth but it was easier there."

"Even though a monster tried to eat you?" Speedy's top lip curled.

"Yes. Even though a monster tried to eat me."

"It's unsettling but it's not that bad." Aqualad wasn't much for cameras either but he wasn't completely averse to them. "They just want to see your big day."

"Ugh!" Nightwing sneered.

Cyborg hit Changeling. "Help him! He's right; you are a shoddy best man!"

Changeling glared. "I'm the perfect best man!"

"Then keep him calm!"

"Clergymen aren't supposed to hit people!" Changeling dusted off his suit jacket before turning to the groom. "Don't think about the media. Don't think about anybody here. Just focus on Star. She's the only important person here."

"Except she's _not_ here." Nightwing ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, she is." Changeling sniffed the air. "Come on, guys. It's time."

Nightwing watched as the guys walked back up the aisle. Less than a minute later, music started. It was better than Tamaranean music at least, even though he didn't pick the song.

The kids came out, Christopher waving to people, Charlotte throwing flower petals and Calvin holding the pillow with the rings.

Then the adults followed. Finally it was Raven and Changeling. Like the first time, Raven smiled at Nightwing when she made it to the front.

The music changed to the _Wedding March_ and everyone stood up. Starfire walked out on Clark Kent's (Superman) arm. She looked radiant and took Nightwing's breath away.

He didn't think he'd feel such a surge of love for her again (not to say that he didn't think he'd feel love for her but that he didn't expect his heart to start and stop like a misfiring truck) but her walking down the aisle with sunlight playing through her hair made his heart beat erratically.

Her smile was small and just for him and her eyes were trained on him. It was a clear connection and they shared a wealth of words as she came to stand beside him.

"How are you?" He whispered.

She gave a small giggle. "I am well and yourself?"

"I'm perfect now that you're here."

She seemed to light up from within.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "Not to cut into your cuteness but are we ready to do this?"

"Yes!" Starfire shouted, excitedly. "Very much so!" The crowd chuckled.

"Then let's rock! Who here gives this woman to this man?"

3 2 3

"Look at them." Jinx smiled as she fit her chin in her hand. "They look so happy."

Kid Flash nodded. "So happy."

"And she's so beautiful."

"So beautiful."

Jinx looked at him and noticed he was looking at her. She blushed. "Are you thirsty?"

He shook his head as he held her eyes. "I love you more than anything on this planet or off it."

Her heart beat wonderfully hard against her breast. "Kid,-"

He leaned forward and kissed her. When he backed away, he cupped her cheek. "One day, we're going to have that."

She tried to rein in her emotions. "Who said I wanted that?"

"You want me." He said simply.

She blushed. "Oh whatever!"

He winked at her. "You're going to be Mrs. West one of these days." _Soon_.

She smirked and rolled her eyes but she couldn't ignore how right it felt for him to call her Mrs. West. Maybe in a few years, they'd be ready to follow their friends down this walk of life?

3 2 3

"You were a cute vicar." Bumble Bee smiled.

Cyborg grinned. "Girl, I know."

She laughed as he spun her out carefully. "Conceited!"

"Self aware."

"Oh please!" He spun her back in and she clutched his shoulders.

"So how'd I do?"

"Well I haven't been to too many weddings but I think you did awesome."

"Aw yeah!"

They continued dancing until the song went off then went in search of drinks. Changeling was at the table with Charlotte.

"Hey!" Cyborg clapped him on the back.

"What's up?" Changeling held a flute of sparkling cider to his daughter's mouth while holding her so he couldn't slap hands with him so he inclined his head.

"We just got off the dance floor."

"Rae said I get one dance so I have to choose the right song."

"I bet I can get her to dance but it'll be with me." Bumble Bee shrugged.

"I want her to get out there and have fun. Sitting at the table is boring."

"Does she have a book? She might not be bored."

"She has Bas and is keeping him from having fun."

"I'll get her to dance." Bumble Bee waddled away. The men and Charlotte watched as she dragged Raven to her feet and picked up Sebastian.

All three went to the dance floor and wrapped their arms around each other and began moving to the mellow beat.

"She did it!" Changeling was happy. He hated seeing his wife miss out on things.

"Nobody tells Bee no." Cyborg grinned.

Changeling chuckled.

Charlotte patted his shoulders. "I want to dance with Mommy."

Changeling set her on her feet and let her race off. She approached the pair of women on the makeshift dance floor and reached up for her mother.

Raven picked her up and resumed dancing with Bumble Bee and Sebastian.

"Whoever thought we'd be here, having another Titan wedding?"

Cyborg shrugged. "I didn't see it coming."

"The fact that we have kids and families. It's insane. I always thought I'd die alone."

"Ditto. It's crazy, man but honestly I love it."

Changeling was going to speak when the music cut off and the singer announced it was time for the bouquet toss.

All the (single) women stood in a crowd. Starfire stood on stage and threw her bouquet over her shoulder.

Cheshire caught it and since she was pregnant, there wasn't a fight for it. She wrinkled her nose.

Changeling and Cyborg laughed.

The singer of the band reminded them of the garter toss so all the single men gathered together.

Nightwing removed Starfire's garter and tossed it high. And it landed in Speedy's flute of champagne.

Speedy pulled a face. "Great."

Aqualad laughed. "You're next!"

"Yeah right." Speedy contemplated drinking anyway but decided against it.

"Cheshire caught the bouquet, you caught the garter." Jericho signed. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"I don't believe in this crap."

Changeling strolled over to clap his hands on his shoulders hard. "Give it up! You're getting married next!"

Speedy looked over from rolling his eyes and caught sight of Cheshire. His pulse sped up and he could feel himself smiling.

The guys saw and began to tease him.

He lost his smile and walked away in a mood.

"Come back, Mr. Cheshire!" They called. "Come back!"

3 2 3

"When will you be back?" Christopher asked.

Nightwing squatted to his level. "Next Sunday."

"That's a week!" He piped up.

"I know. Newlyweds usually go for a week or two."

"Where are you going?"

"Paris."

"The one in Texas?" His eyes lit up. "Will you see horses?"

Nightwing chuckled. "No, the one in France. Where they talk funny and eat stinky cheese."

"Mmm! Cheese!"

Nightwing and Starfire laughed.

"Will you take pictures?"

"I don't think they'll be leaving the room much, Chris." Cyborg teased with a straight face. Bumble Bee hit him.

"Is the room fun?" Christopher asked with wide, curious eyes.

"So much fun." Changeling swore. Raven hit him.

Christopher pouted. "Why can't I go? I wanna see the fun room!"

"Look at what you started!" Bumble Bee hit Cyborg again.

"This is a special time for newlyweds, Chris." Jinx told him.

"Why?" He leaned against his father.

"So they can make sure they like each other even when other people aren't around." Bumble Bee said.

Christopher thought about it then nodded. "Okay. I hope you like each other a whole lot!"

The adults chuckled.

"Okay, we have to go." Nightwing told him.

Christopher gave them strong hugs. "Bye! See you next Sunday! Have fun in the fun room!"

"Farewell, my little bumgorf!" Starfire hugged him just as hard. "Farewell, friends!"

"See you, buddy." Nightwing set Christopher down and opened the door to his car for Starfire. "Bye, guys."

The Titans and their children waved them off with well wishes as the car drove down the bridge, off to the airport.

They turned to go back around to the party. The guys decided to tease Speedy. "You're next!"

Speedy was embarrassed they were doing it in front of Cheshire and ran off.

The girls giggled as Cheshire smiled softly.

"Well you do have your wedding book…" Bumble Bee took her arm.

Cheshire smirked but kept quiet. When she and Speedy got married, it'd be their business. And it was definitely a _when_.


End file.
